The Roof Fight
by LifeAwakens
Summary: The two Elric brothers are on the roof of their house in silence. Then Edward brings up at topic about their friend Winry. The boys start to argue and fight about who will marry her. My idea about how the fight went.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! (I wish I did though... XC) Well, I decided to type a simple story with NO chapters. This will just be a short story I guess. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. If you don't know about the fight for Winry's hand in marriage, its in episodes 9 (They talk about it) and episode 20 (Ed asks Al, and Winry about it. Watch it :))**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Roof Fight<span>_

One day, the two young Elric brothers were laying on the roof of their house staring at the light blue sky. They both lay next to each other, with their arms behind their heads. The two boys just stayed there, neither of them making a sound or movement, just listening to the birds chirping and the rustling of the very few trees around their house. The slight wind just blew their hair in different directions. They stayed silent until Ed came up with a simple question.

"Hey Al, do you...like Winry?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you like Winry?"

"Well, yeah I do! She's our friend!"

"Not like a _friend_ Al, I mean do you _like_ her?"

"Umm...well," Al started to blush."Yeah, I think she's cute."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Hmph, do you really think you have a chance with her? I mean, she's not even your age!"

"I'm only a year younger than her!"

"So? You shouldn't like girls who are older than you!"

"Who's gonna stop me? I can do whatever I want!"

"Well I'm older than you, so I should be able to marry Winry, since we're the same age!"

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is!"

"You're mean brother."

"Who cares."

"But brother, I wanna marry Winry!"

"You don't deserve her!"

"You don't either!"

"Fine! Then let's fight, and see who can marry Winry!"

"Sounds good to me!"

The two brothers stand up on the roof, and get into a stance. They glare at each other, both having a desire for the young blonde girl's hand in marriage. At the same time, the boys yell, and run at each other. Ed started to push and hit Al with his little hands, while Al just stood there, taking on the hits and pushes. The moment Ed stopped for a breath, Al began to kick his older brother in random places on his body, not knowing where his feet kicked. Ed then kicked Al in the stomach, and he fell backwards on the roof, causing him to form tears in his little brown eyes. Al was trying to prevent his tears from falling, then stood up, and scowled at his older brother in front of him. Ed was smirking to himself, knowing victory was upon him. Al was clenching his fists at both sides of his body, and shutting his eyes as tight as he could in anger. Al cannot stand being beaten by his brother, not in this kind of situation. He's fighting for the one he loves! Still smirking, Ed crossed his arms across his chest, and watched his younger sibling stand up.

"Ha, looks like I'm gonna win this one Al! Winry's mine!"

"No, you're not gonna win-Winry's mine!"

Al then charged at Ed, one fist up ready to strike. Al sent one single punch to his brother's face, making him go back a few steps and fall on his bottom on the roof. Ed brought his hand up to touch the place Al punched, and looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Ed squinted his eyes, and bit his lip, holding back the tears. He started to sniffle, and he began rubbing his punched cheek.

"Ouch, why did you punch me in the cheek! That hurt!"

"I win brother."

"No you don't! I'll get back up and-"

"Get punched in the face again?"

"No!"

"Well, I better go to Winry's, and ask for her hand in marriage then!" Al said, and started to get off the roof.

"There's _no_ way I'm going to let _you_ ask her!"

Al was already off the roof and making his way toward Winry's house. Ed muttered something under his breath, and got off the roof to catch up to Al. He ran as fast as he could to beat Al to Winry's, but he was too late, he saw Al talking to her outside already. _No! He already asked her, and now she's gonna say yes to him!_ Ed started to ran even faster to get to Al and Winry. He huffed and puffed making his way up the hill to the yellow home.

"Winry, I've got to ask you something! Wait!" Ed yelled, as he made his way to Winry and Al.

"What is it Edward?"

"Winry, before you respond to Al's question, can you listen to mine too?"

"Ok then, ask away."

"Will you marry me Winry, instead of Al, who's _obviously _younger than you?"

"Hey!" Al yelled at Ed."I won the fight! I should get to marry her brother!"

"Well I'm _her _age! _I_ should get to!"

"No me!"

"Shut up Al!"

"Guys! Listen!" Winry yelled at the two Elric brothers.

"Huh?" The two boys said at the same time.

"Honestly, I don't wanna marry either of you."

"What? But why?" The two said at the same time.

"Because, I just don't like men who are shorter than me."

"AHHH! I CAN'T HELP IT WINRY!" Edward yelled offended."GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"But I like you Winry!" Al said.

"Sorry, but I like men who are taller than me. Well, I need to go help granny with some stuff, mind if we play later?"

"Sure." Ed said frustrated.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Ok! See you guys later then!"

Winry smiled, and skipped into the house, leaving two disappointed boys outside. They both sighed, and walked back home silently. No one said a word until Winry came over to play with them.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats the end! hope you guys liked it! Please review! And I hope to update on other stories later on! Chao! ;) REVIEW PLEASE! CX<strong>


End file.
